


i'm missing half of me when we're apart

by uwujinism



Series: For Your Eyes Only [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, also coffeeshop au but not in an explicit way idk, anyway this is short and lowkey terrible forgive me, fluff? sorta? im not sure what this is either, i just love jongkey a lot and im emo and anxious, lowkey tw for anxiety, this is really only a super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujinism/pseuds/uwujinism
Summary: mini-mini-mini-drabblekibum is a little insecure sweetheart who loves jonghyunjonghyun just loves him but neither of them know how originaltheres a coffeeshop a guitar and anxiety involved but its literally less than 500 words so dont expect anything please





	1. Chapter 1

the way his hands were strumming over the strings of the guitar was really soothing, just like the sound of his voice. it felt warm and kind, like hot tea when it was raining outside or coming home after a stressful day and wrapping yourself in a cosy blanket. _kibum decided he liked that._

the way his lips curled up when he was singing a happy song and the way his forehead wrinkled up in agony when the lyrics were sad felt so genuine, even more so with those same emotions pouring through his voice. sometimes it felt encouraging and cheered him up, sometimes it would make his lips tremble and eyes water from the raw sadness it conveyed. _kibum decided he really liked that._

some days when he didn’t come kibum gradually felt a small hole starting to grow inside his heart. it surprised him. he was used to not feeling all too well, used to feeling left alone or abandoned, used to missing people that didn’t even think of thinking of him. he kept telling himself he didn’t mind anymore, but he knew that was a lie. _kibum decided he didn’t like that._

 

the way he bit his lip when he was decorating the coffee cup for a customer was so adorable, just like the way he blew away the strands of his hair that were too long to stay out of his face. it felt vulnerable and sweet, like a puppy you want to protect and cuddle, something you want to make happy and something that can make you smile with the smallest thing. _jonghyun decided he liked that._

the way his eyes clearly showed all his emotions when the rest of him looked unbothered and cold. sometimes his eyes lit up at a happy phrase in a song, sometimes he looked as if he was moved to tears just because of a single line he had heard. _jonghyun decided he really liked that._

some days when he couldn’t see him jonghyun felt empty and longed to see the eyes that said more than anyone seemed to notice. he smiled at the thought of the glitter in the warm brown eyes when he felt relieved and the pain when he was in an uncomfortable situation. he tried to think of the shimmering happy eyes but he felt a pang in his chest when he could not help but remember the pained eyes and the way the darkened oh so quickly and for way too long. _jonghyun decided that he didn’t like that._


	2. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short author's note. please take the time to read this.

due to the devastating news of jonghyuns passing i will not be continuing this fic/series. i am deeply sorry to anyone who may have been anticipating a continuation but i do not feel comfortable writing about mental health issues in this context for the time being and i do not find it appropriate for the future either.  
i sincerely ask you to be considerate with me and try to understand this decision.

to everyone i hope you can stay strong in this time of grief but also remember that it is okay to break down, to cry and to feel weak every once in a while. just remember that you are not alone and it is okay and important to reach out for help when you need it.

stay strong.  
rest in peace jonghyun.

\- j

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this short af thingy idk i just needed to write something :)
> 
> title inspired by 1d's if i could fly bc i love them
> 
>  
> 
> have a great whatever youre all wonderful also i love taem and jongkey and shinee in general
> 
> yell at me on twitter @yeiiowpostits!
> 
> (crossposted on my writing blog iaimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
